


The Ghost Unit

by WolfKing1026



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Clint Barton, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Sam Wilson, BAMF Steve Rogers, BAMF Thor (Marvel), F/M, Kill squad au, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKing1026/pseuds/WolfKing1026
Summary: The Ghost Unit is a kill squad that consist of six super soldiers. Steve Rogers(Captain America), Natasha Romanoff(Black Widow), James “Bucky” Barnes(Winter Soldier), Thor Odinson(Thunder), Clint Barton(Hawkeye), and Sam Wilson(Falcon). They work for S.H.I.E.L.D. a secret intelligence agency that is located 50 miles under the North Atlantic Ocean. They hold no loyalty to any government on earth. Their one objective is  to protect innocent people from all threats.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is my first time writing a story. I’ve been reading fanfics for years. I got introduced to fan fiction by first reading Tiva stories (Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David). I’ve been wanting to write for awhile, but just recently got the balls to actually do it. If you have any advice on how to make my writing better please feel free to do so. Anyway I hope you enjoy the story. I don’t know how many chapters it’s going to be cuz it might take awhile for my imagination to work with me. Sometimes it helps me sometimes it wants to be a bitch and just stop completely. Anyway I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1 prologue

Location: Somewhere in the Congo jungle  
Time: 3:22pm  
Date: March 25th, 2018

 

The young woman turned on her side curling into herself as tears slide down her cheeks. The man behind her was breathing deeply trying to catch his breath. Once he did he got off the bed put his clothes on and walked out of the room. Locking the door from the outside. This has been going on for the past 2 days. He would enter the room every 2 hours and have his way with her as she cries and pleads for him to stop. He doesn’t listen. He just chokes her as he continues to thrust into her with full strength not caring if he hurts her.

Cayman. That’s what he said his name was. He said she was nothing, but his white whore. His white bitch to do with as he pleases. She losing hope of ever being found. Even though it’s only been 2 days, she knows no one will ever find her this far out in the jungle.

She cries harder thinking of how her mother would be holding her right now. Whispering how much she loves her. Telling her everything will be okay. She thinks of her father who would go on a rampage to find the man that hurt his little girl. The one she misses the most is her little 4 year old sister Emily. She wouldn’t understand why he big sister is upset and try to make her feel better. Emily would hug her. Tell her that she loves her big sister a lot. While kissing both of her cheeks, and inviting her to have a tea party with her teddy bear.

Her name is Taylor Watson. Only 18 years old attending Penn State University. She and her friends went to Diani Beach in Kenya for spring break. Trying to enjoy their youth. Two days ago she was walking back to the hotel room she shared with her friends. She had forgotten her phone in the car and went to go get it. She was a few feet from the door when she was grabbed from behind and hit in the head. She woke up in a strange room and handcuffed to a bed. 

Taylor doesn’t know what to do. She’s losing all hope. At the mercy of a monster that has no regard for human life. Sometimes she wishes for the release of death. She would gladly welcome it with open arms just to stop the hell shes going through. Unknown to her a team of the greatest soldiers in the world are coming for her. They will do everything in their power to protect and save her. They will slaughter the monster that has caused her so much pain and fear. They are known as The Ghost Unit.


	2. The briefing

Location: S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters 25 miles off the coast of New York, 50 miles under the North Atlantic Ocean 

Time: 9:00am

Date: March 25th, 2018

 

Director Nick Fury sat at the head of the table in the conference room waiting for his team to show up. Beside him to his right is his protege Assistant Director Maria Hill.

Nick Fury was a former commander of US Navy SEAL team six, before he was recruited to S.H.I.E.L.D by then director Alexander Pierce. Fury became one of the best black ops operatives in the world. He carried out multiple acts of espionage and assassinations. He became director in 2004 at the age of 41 and immediately began to work on his vision.

He recruited one of the world’s most brilliant scientists Dr. Abraham Erskine. When Dr. Erskine accepted his offer he recruited his own team. His team was made up of some of the most brilliant scientists in the world. His team was Dr. Bruce Banner, Dr. Betty Ross, and Dr. Jane Foster. The team worked on a top secret project called the super soldier project.

The director didn’t just want one super soldier he wanted a team of them. After the serum was completed he, Maria,and the team of scientists traveled the world looking for the perfect candidates, they found six of them. They proceeded to make the worlds first ever super soldiers. The soldiers are the best trained killers in the world. Their strength is a hundred times that of a normal person. They are faster than any human being on earth with a top speed of 60mph.  
Their eyesight matches that of an eagle during the day and an owl at night. They have a sped up healing factor. So any injury that get heals within hours. The soldiers are experts in all types of warfare, martial arts, and weaponry.

They are known as The Ghost Unit. Able to take out an entire countries military in under 24 hours.

Even though they are capable of all those amazing feats. For some reason they can’t make a damn mission briefing on time. Fury is really starting to get pissed off.

“Where the hell are those mother fuckers?”Fury ask angrily

“Well it only 9:00 in the morning, and they did get back from a mission late last night. You also kept them in the debriefing late.” Maria Hill answers calmly 

“I’ve never been one to have a lot of patience.” Fury says with a sigh

“Weren’t you a spy in your agent days?” Hill ask with a raised eyebrow 

“So, your point?” Fury returns

Before Hill has the chance to answer the door to the conference room swings open, and the soldiers make their way inside. Captain Rogers sits at the end of the table facing the director with agent Romanoff on his right and agent Barnes on his left. Agent Barton sits beside Barnes,and agent Odinson sits beside Romanoff. While agent Wilson sits beside Barton.

“It’s about time you all showed up.” Fury says looking at them with a stern look on his face

“You called us 5 minutes ago Nick.”Natasha answers in a bored tone

“What do you have for us Director?” Captain Rogers ask in a serious voice. The team likes to call it his Captain America voice.

Hill swipes her hand over the table making a holographic picture appear. The picture shows a bald dark skinned man with cold emotionless eyes with a scar going from his right temple to the corner of his mouth.

“This is Cayman Imamu. He’s an African warlord who has been tearing through villages beating and killing the men and young boys there. While his rebels beat and assault the women.”Hill begins as pictures appear above the table. The team can see houses set aflame and bodies lying in puddles of blood.

“He’s been trying to recruit men for his army of rebels. If they refuse he kills them. If they agree he lets them live.” Fury continues for Hill

“Does his army have a name they go by?” Barnes ask curiously 

“They call themselves “The New Government”. Claim they will destroy all of Africa’s current Governments, and when they do Cayman will rule all of Africa.” Hill answers in her usual cold voice

“This man is dumber than he looks if he thinks he can conquer all of Africa!” Thor exclimed in disbelief 

“He might’ve been able to seeing as none of the continents countries are taking him or his men seriously. That was before he got on our radar.”Fury says as more pictures appear each one more gruesome than the last.

They also see videos of the massacres in the villages. Women and young girls being beaten and raped. Men who refused to join him are beheaded in front of their family. Young boys being ripped from their mothers arms and being shot.

“Didn’t the world learn to take guys like this seriously after the Second World War? Nobody took Hitler seriously in the beginning, and look what he ended up doing.” Rogers says in disgust. He has to look away not being able to see anymore.

“When can we go and kill these bastards?” Romanoff ask

“Yeah, I’ve seen enough let’s go wipe these sons of bitchs out!” Wilson say excited at the opportunity

“Slow down soldiers.”Fury says with a smirk. “ We just got word from one of our field agents in Africa that an American college student got abducted two days ago. Description matches Imamu. We believe Imamu has a base camp in the Congo and he took her there.” Fury says getting back to business 

“The students name is Taylor Watson. She is attending Penn State University. She and her friends went to Diani Beach in Kenya for spring break. We’re waiting to get conformation from Agent Maximoff that he took to his base camp.”Hill continues 

“When we get it I’ll give the green light. Your mission is to infiltrate the base camp and eliminate all the rebels and Imamu. After that find the girl and bring her home. Clear?” Fury says he gets a round of “yes sir” as his response. “Any questions?”

“Yeah, where are Taylor’s friends at right now?” Barton ask

“They came back to the states yesterday. They’re at home.”Hill answers

After no one had any other questions they were all dismissed. 

“Wanda told me Fury was sending her to Paris not Africa.” Natasha says looking at Bucky 

“He did, but she called me a few days ago and said she had a change in assignment.” He answers 

Shield agent Wanda Maximoff is a young woman from Germany, who moved to America when she was 18 to attend school. She became an interrogator at the age of 22, and was known to make the most terrifying criminals confess. She was recruited by agent Melinda May. Wanda is shields number one interrogator. She is a master in manipulation, and can get inside someone’s head with just a few words.

The team meet her while in Iraq to take out a terrorist cell. Her and Bucky made an instant connection. They began to talk, and eventually decided to give dating a shot. They have been together for 4 months now.

“How is she doing anyway”Steve ask. He and Wanda also made an instant connection but it’s more of a brother/sister type thing. She’s like the little sister he never had. If you don’t count Bucky’s little sister Rebecca.

“She’s good ready to come back to the states though.” Bucky answers. He’s also ready for her to return. He hadn’t seen he in at least a week and he misses her dearly.

“Well I best go inform lady Jane of the mission that awaits us. We had a date tonight, but it seems we will not be able to go.” Thor says disappointment clouding his voice. He turns down the hallway to his right to go to her lab.

“I’m going to my room. Look over the outline of the camp. If that’s where he is we need to find the best way to attack.” Steve says getting on the elevator hitting the button to the 25th floor.

“Hold on I’m coming with you!” Natasha says jumping in before the doors close.

“I think those two are good together. They really complement each other.” Sam says with a smile on his face.

“Yeah, but they’re idiots for thinking they could hide from us.” Bucky agrees

“If we already know that they’re together does it really matter if they tell us or not?” Clint ask laughing a little bit. “ Well anyway I’m going to the cafeteria. I’m starving.” And with that he walks to the vent on his right and crawls through.

“What is with that guy and vents?” Bucky ask. He’s didn’t understand Clint’s love for vents at all. Sam just laughs and shrugs one shoulder in response.

“Well I’m going to go call my mom and pops. They will have my head if I don’t call twice a week.” Sam says getting on the elevator with Bucky following behind him.

“I know what that’s like. My ma gives me and Steve an earful if we don’t call to check in.”Bucky says with a small smile and laugh.

Shield agent Wanda Maximoff watched through her binoculars as Cayman Imamu got into the back of the Jeep before it drove off. She followed it for a little while before turning off onto a different road and heading to a shield safe house. When she arrives she enters the house and goes to the back bedroom. There she picks up her untraceable cellphone and makes the call. Wanda can confirm that Cayman and his army are in the Congo. They will never see the attack coming. Cayman and his army of savages will be dead. While Taylor will be reunited with her family.


	3. Operation Guardian Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw just in case anyone doesn’t know. I put the whole eyesight of an eagle during the day and of an owl at night last chapter, because during the day eagles have the best vision in the entire animal kingdom. Owls have the best vision at night. You probably already know that, but I figured I should explain it.  
>  Oh ps. Thanks for the kudos people you’re awesome.

Location: somewhere over Nigeria

Time: 11:30pm ( African time zone)

Date: March 25th, 2018

After Fury got the call that confirmed Imamu and his rebels were in the Congo he gave the green light to carry out the mission. Two hours later the team took off from headquarters making their way there.

The Ghost Unit was all geared up ready to put an end to The New Governments reign of terror. They were determined to bring Taylor home as well.

Captain Rogers was going over the outline of the base camp one last time before addressing his team.

“The base camp is located 10 miles into the Congo river.” Captain Rogers starts in a serious voice. Letting his team know Captain America was talking to them now and not Steve.

“The quinjet will fly 5 miles in, before we drop into the river and make our way the rest of the way on foot. There’s a dock that leads into the camp, if Caymans smart he’ll have one or two soldiers there keeping guard. If there is a guard I will make my way to the dock. When I get there I’ll give a signal, and Winter Soldier will snipe him. I’ll be there to catch the body when it falls so it doesn’t hit the water and alert the other guards.” Captain Rogers states looking at the Winter Soldier while he gives his order. He gets a nod and a “yes captain” in response.

“Cayman has about 45 soldiers fighting for him, so when we reach the camp Thunder, Hawkeye, and Winter Soldier will clear the right side. While Black Widow, Falcon, and I clear the left. We do this as quietly as possible. We don’t want to alert Cayman of our presence. He could use Taylor as a hostage if he knows someone is there to rescue her.” The Captain looks at his team making sure they get who they will be with during the Operation. They all nod in understanding.

“Cayman’s cabin is in the middle of the camp. That’s likely where he’s keeping Taylor. We go there last. When the mission is complete, before we leave search all the other cabins and take anything you deem of importance. The only people who leave this jungle alive tonight are us and Taylor. Am I clear?” Captain Rogers ask getting a round of “yes sir “ from them all.

“Good how long to drop QuickSilver?” The Captain ask the pilot.

“30 minutes to drop off point captain.” QuickSilver answers looking over his shoulder at him.

QuickSilver or Pietro Maximoff is Wanda’s twin brother. He joined shield the same time she did. He was brought in as a stealth jet pilot, because he was in the air force at the time. He also goes on missions with agent Phil Coulson’s team.

“Captain you said when we get Taylor we should check the other cabins. What exactly are we looking for?” Thunder ask curiously.

“Any documents, cell phones, or laptops. I can tell you his army didn’t just get those guns from anywhere. Someone sold them to him, and we need to find out who. If this person is selling to Cayman and his army there’s no telling who else they’re selling to.” The captain answers

The team moves around the jet checking to make sure they have everything. Checking the ammo in their guns making sure they have enough for the mission.

“Hey, you okay?” Natasha ask Steve with a worried look on her face.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Steve answers her a small smile in his face.

“I’m only asking, because you look kinda worried.” She says to him.

“I’m okay nothing to worry about nat.” He says rather unconvincingly, if the look she gives him is anything to go by.

“Okay, what if Taylor isn’t there? We only got confirmation that Cayman and his army is there not Taylor.” Steve says revealing what’s been bothering him.

“ She’s there. He took her himself not one of his rebels.” She says trying to soothe his worries.

“How do you know?” Steve ask in return

“Because, he’s a monster. He won’t kill her until she can no longer satisfy him. It’s only been two days. He still has her.” Natasha says sounding confident.

Her confidence is what convinces him. Natasha can somehow ease all his worries with just a few words or touches. It’s what he loves about her. There is also the fact she’s the most beautiful woman in the world, and she’s a straight up badass that works into her favor as well. Man he’s one lucky bastard. He leans in and gives her a small kiss on the lips, before either can deepen the kiss QuickSilver’s voice cuts through the quinjet.

“5 minutes to drop point captain.” QuickSilver says from the cockpit

“Alright team get ready!” Captain Rogers orders the little moment he and nat had taking a backseat to the mission for now.

The team goes and arms themselves with three suppressed hand guns one baretta 40, one glock 40, and SIG Sauer m11. They grab their HK MP5SD suppressed sub machine gun, and attach it to their backs. The suppressed M4E1 rifle goes next across their chest. They then attach 3 knives to their bodies an Ontario MK 3 navy knife, Karambit, and a Ballistic knife. Dressed in all black from head to toe and armed to the teeth the team is ready to carry out the Operation.

“30 seconds to drop Captain!” QuickSilver yells from the cockpit.

Captain America walks to the back of the quinjet and hits the button to drop the ramp door. As the door opens all the way the team lines up behind him.

“10!” Silver yells

The Ghost Unit can feel the adrenaline rush through their body as the countdown begins.

“9!”

“8!”

“7!”

“6!”

They walk to the edge of the door ready to jump into the river.

“5!”

“4!”

“3!”

“2!”

“1!”

The Ghost Unit jump from the jet and start free falling down towards the river. They can feel the wind rushing by them as they fall through the air hard and fast. As they’re about to hit the water they right their bodies arms crossing over their chest going feet first into the river.

Slowly they resurface only their eyes and nose out of the water as they bring up the suppressed M4E1. Cautiously looking around them watching for any enemies that could have seen or heard them. The coast is clear.

“Everybody here?” Captain America ask his team in a whisper. They all whisper an affirmative. “Lets go.” He orders.

The Ghost Unit make their way down the river without making a sound. Even though the average person wouldn’t be able to see an inche from their face. The super soldiers have no problem. Having night vision that shows the body of any animal or person as a white outline is very helpful.

“Oh shit.” Falcon whisper yells looking to his right. On the bank of the river is an anaconda about 14 feet long.

“Scared of a little snake Falcon?” Winter Soldier ask quietly chuckling a little.

“He should be snakes eat birds.” Black Widow says

“Well birds eat spiders.” Falcon answers with a little glint in his eye.

“No, only Captain America is allowed to eat me.” Black Widow answers to his shock. While Hawkeye, Thunder, and Winter Soldier try to keep from laughing loudly.

“Hey, how about you all shut the hell up, and stayed focused.” Captain America orders in a stern voice.

“We’re multitasking.” Black Widow returns with amusement.

As they continue down the river keeping their eyes peeled for any enemies the Captain puts his fist up silently telling them to halt. 

“We have a guard at the edge of the dock about a mile out. We’ll keep moving until we’re about 500 yards out. When we get there I’ll move ahead you stay here. Winter Soldier you know what to do.” Captain America says turning back to face his team.

When they get to that point the Captain dives under the water while the rest stay there waiting for the signal. Winter Soldier moves to the front of the line with his rifle raised ready to fire. They don’t have to wait long as they see their Captain rise out of the water behind the guard. He gives a slight nod of the head,and Winter Soldier doesn’t hesitate as he squeezes the trigger. The gun makes absolutely no sound as they see the guards body begin to fall into the water. Captain America catches it before it has the chance to hit the water. He ties the body up under the dock with a vine as the team comes up from under the water behind him. 

“So?” Winter Soldier ask curiously 

“Perfect headshot right in the middle of the forehead.” His Captain answers with a little smile on his face.

Winter Soldier does a little fist pump in the air as a little celebration. As the others laugh quietly at his antics.

“Lets get moving Thunder, Hawkeye, Winter Soldier take the right side. Black Widow, Falcon, and I take the left.” Captain America orders. As they raise themselves onto the dock. 

Captain America and his team move through the woods on the left side as the others split from them moving to the right. Falcon climbs halfway up a tree sitting down on a branch to cover the Captain and Widow, as Hawkeye does the same on his side of the camp. 

Thunder pats Winter Soldiers left shoulder letting him know which way he is splitting to go. As he makes his way through the trees, he spots about 4 rebels gathered at the edge of the tree line. He climbs a tree, and proceeds to jump to the next without making a single noise. When he’s above the 4 rebels he removes his ballistic knife and aims it at one of them. He counts down from 5 in his head as he releases the blade. It goes through the top of ones head. Before the others have a chance to react Thunder jumps from the tree wrapping his thighs around one rebels neck and twisting. He’s dead before he hits the ground. Thunder raises one of his rifles firing quickly killing a second one. He spins throwing his navy knife sending it into the thirds chest. He grabs the fourth rebel lifting him up and brings him down onto his knee breaking his back. All four rebels are dead in a matter of seconds. Thunder continues on killing every rebel he comes across.

The Winter Soldier sneaks up behind a rebel that is smoking a cigarette slicing his throat. He brings his glock 40 up firing 5 times killing the rebels that rounded the corner not aware they would be their last steps. He moves stealthily between the cabins. As he rounds the corner of one he dodges a knife that was aimed at his head. He grabs the rebels arm with his metal hand twisting it behind his back, making sure to cover his mouth to keep him quit. He proceeds to break the rebels arm, before putting him out of his misery by breaking his neck. He spots another rebel about 15 yards away. The Winter Soldier runs towards him kicking him in the chest with all his super soldier strength, causing his sternum to cave in. He’s pretty sure a bone pierced his heart killing him quickly. He feels someone sneaking up behind him. He spins around jumping in the air performing a spinning roundhouse kick putting all his power into it. The man falls to the ground dead.

“Brain damage, plus a fractured skull. I love being a super soldier.” He says quietly to himself. He drags both bodies into the woods hiding them from view.

Falcon sits high on a tree branch looking through the scope of his M4E1 rifle. He’s sniped about 6 rebels so far, and he’s taking great joy in it. He loves ridding the world of evil scumbags even if that means killing them. Might not be the best thing seeing as his father is a minister, but he likes to think he’s helping God out just a little. Besides even the Bible says killing during war isn’t a sin, so he’s good for now. He spots three rebels walking towards where he last saw Black Widow, and even though she’ll kill for taking her kills away from her he can’t help it. He takes a deep breathe and squeezes the trigger. All three rebels fall to the ground at the same time matching bullet holes in their heads. He sees Black Widow glare at him, and flip him off, before disappearing into the trees behind her. Falcon spots another rebel rounding a corner heading towards where Thunder is making a rebel hit himself in the face. He stuffed a sock in his mouth so he can’t make any sound. “Where did he get socks from?” Falcon thinks to himself, before he shrugs and shoots the original rebel he saw making his way over there.

Hawkeye, like Falcon, is perched in a tree with his bow and arrows. He’s grateful that the Captain allows him to take them on missions. When he was a SEAL they wouldn’t let him. He’s more comfortable with them than he is a gun. He pulls the bow string back and releases it sending an arrow into a rebels chest. Hawkeye spots two rebels coming out of a cabin to his left. He attaches two arrows onto his bow string a draws back. Steading the bow he takes a deep breathe before releasing the arrows. Both hit their target. One rebel got hit in the chest. While the second took the other one in the throat. He sees another rebel has spotted the Winter Soldier, and he runs to alert the others. Hawkeye is to fast for him. He has another arrow ready to go within seconds. He lets it fly. It hits the rebel in the right eye piercing his brain. The rebel falls to the ground twitching a little bit before he goes still. Hawkeye nods to himself impressed. He didn’t mean to shoot him in the eye, but hey what are you going to do?

Black Widow fires 8 rounds from her SIG sauer and Beretta dropping the 8 rebels where they stood. She runs to hide behind a tree where a rebel was making his way over. When he gets close enough she spins from behind the tree driving her Karambit knife into his chest. She runs weaving her way between the cabins until she comes upon 4 more rebels. She jumps up and pushes herself off the wall of one cabin, and onto the shoulders of one of the rebels. She uses her strength to flip him over onto the ground, before driving her Widow bites into his chest. They’re so powerful they stop his heart instantly. She flips onto her hands doing a handstand and wrapping her feet around another rebels neck twisting until she heard it snap. She stands back up on her feet and raises her MP5SD sub machine gun and puts 3 in his chest. She spins around and double taps the last rebel. One shot to the chest. One to the head. She looks at the dead bodies laying at her feet and smirks. She loves her job.

Captain America is laying on the ground under a bush waiting for the 3 rebels to get closer. When they do he spins , still on the ground, knocking one rebel off his feet, and punches him in the face as hard as he can crushing his skull. He pulls his glock shooting another rebel in the head. Before he stands and kicks the third through the air. The rebel hits a tree being impaled by a branch.

“I think that’s all the rebels out here. There should be three more in Cayman’s cabin. Get there now.” He orders his team.

When they all get to the cabin he order Thunder, Winter Soldier, and Hawkeye to take the back. While he, Black Widow, and Falcon take the front.

“Find the last three rebels. I’ll find Cayman.” He orders before giving the signal.

They enter the cabin quietly. Thunder, Hawkeye, and Winter Soldier head upstair. While he, Black Widow, and Falcon search the first floor. As he comes upon a door he hears a girl crying behind it. He reaches for the knob and opens the door quietly. He can see Taylor Watson handcuffed to the bed naked in the room. Cayman Imamu laying beside her. He opens the door even more, but it creeks waking Cayman. Cayman jumps from the bed running towards him. He throws a punch at the captain but he dodges it. Captain America grabs Cayman from behind lifting him up and slamming him to the floor. He mounts him and proceeds to repeatedly punch him in the face. When he finally stop hitting him Cayman face is covered in blood. The captain pulls his gun from his waist and places it under Cayman chin.

“The New Government is no more. Your reign of terror ends here.” Captain America says looking him in the eye.

“You think you can save the girl?” Cayman ask laughing hysterically. “I will forever be apart of her. I broke her. She will always remember my name. She will always remember that I, Cayman Imamu, was the first man to fuck her. She will always belong to me. You can kill me. But I have left my impact on the world. For every woman I raped, every man I beheaded, and every child I shot my name will be remembered. Evil never dies.” Cayman say still laughing like the madman he is.

Having heard enough the captain squeezes the trigger, splattering Cayman’s blood on the floor. He gets up and walks over to Taylor who is looking at him with wide eyes. 

“It’s okay. It’s over. I’m going to get the cuffs of you okay.” Steve ask all he gets is a small nod in return. He wraps his hand around the cuffs and pulls breaking them. “Can you walk?” 

“No, I’m to sore because he” she couldn’t finish the sentence, but he knew what she wasn’t able to say. He picks her up and carries her out of the room. He’s meet with his team standing in the hall way. 

“The last three rebels are dead. We called for evacuation. The quinjet should be here any minute.” Black Widow informs him.

“Good, find a blanket or something to cover her up with.” He orders.

“We went through all the other cabins didn’t find anything. Though we did find a laptop in the kitchen looks recently used.” Thunder tells him holding up said laptop.

“Good we’ll take it to Tony later see if he can find anything on it.”The captain says as Black Widow come back with a blanket wrapping it around Taylor.

A few minutes later the quinjet shows up, and they board it heading towards the Rio de Janeiro- Galeao International airport.

“When we get to the airport you will be put on a privet plane with a CIA agent named Sharon Carter. She will escort you home.” Natasha tells Taylor who has just put on some clean clothes.

“Okay, So you people are CIA then?” Taylor ask curiously.

“Not exactly.” Sam answers after that it’s a silent flight the rest of the way to the airport. 

When they land at the airport at 4:00am that morning Taylor gets off the quinjet and is meet by a blond haired woman with a kind smile.

“Hi, I’m Sharon Carter I’ll be escorting you back to the states.” She says as a greeting

Taylor turns back to the soldiers and gives them all a hug as a thank you. After that her and agent Carter board the private plane to head back to states. Taylor will be reunited with her family within a few hours.

When the ramp door to the quinjet closes Steve turns towards his team with a bright smile on his face.

“Good job soldiers. Let’s go home.” He says as they all have happy smiles on their faces. Relived to have a happy ending to the mission.


	4. Down time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Fab_Triv_HJ for being my first ever comment. You’re awesome. If I was a billionaire I’d give you a dollar.

Steve Rogers was in the kitchen making breakfast for himself and Natasha. He had a piece of bacon hanging from his mouth as he danced around listening to the song playing through the speakers.

“Has anyone ever told you how hot you look dancing around shirtless?” Natasha ask leaning against the kitchen doorway. She was wearing nothing, but one of his button up long sleeve shirts. Her hair still a little messed up from sleep. Though it could be sex hair they did do 4 rounds of that when they got back from the mission.

“Just now. Have I ever told you how sexy you look in my clothes?” Steve ask in return walking towards her. 

“Only every time you see me wearing your clothes.” She says rolling her eyes a small smile on her face.

“Well I’ll just keep telling you don’t want to ruin the tradition.” He replies leaning down to kiss her good morning. She returns the kiss eagerly.

“Sit down, breakfast will be ready in a minute.” He tells her walking back to the stove.

“So, you think we’ll be seeing Bucky anytime soon?” Natasha ask thinking about how he reacted to seeing Wanda in the hallway last night after the debriefing.

“We’ll be lucky to see him at all this week. Especially after being away from Wanda for that long. He might even refuse to go on a mission if we get one.” Steve answers laughing thinking of his best friend since childhood.

Steve’s ma was best friends with Bucky’s, so they grew up together. They love each other like brothers. They have been there for each other through all the ups and downs of life. 

Bucky was there every time Steve got sick as a kid, before he hit his growth spurt. Steve was the first person Bucky went to when his dad died when he was 16. Bucky held him as he cried on his best friends shoulder after finding out his ma had cancer. He was with him every step of the way even after she died, and when Steve tried to push everybody away Bucky didn’t budge.

They entered the army together, became part of the US Delta force together. When Steve was made captain of Delta, he chose Bucky to be his second in command. He was at Buck’s side when he woke up in the hospital after he lost is left arm in an IED explosion in Afghanistan. He went with him to all his doctor appointments. Bucky asked for his opinion first when Tony Stark approached him saying he could give him his arm back. After that they joined Shield and became super soldiers together. They made a promise to each other. That no matter what they will never be alone. Steve will always have Bucky, and Bucky will always have Steve.

“Til the end of the line.” Steve whispers to himself as he begins putting the bacon, scrambled eggs, and waffles on two plates. 

“What?” Natasha ask not having heard what he said. To busy eyeing the food. She starving!

“Oh, nothing just thinking.” He explains while setting the plates on the table along with two cups of coffee. They begin to eat their breakfast while having small talk for the rest of the morning.

 

Thor sat across from Jane at the little booth they were in. They decided since they couldn’t go on their date last night, due to the mission, they would go out for breakfast together this morning. While waiting for their food to arrive Thor was telling her a story from his time in the Australian Special Forces.

“So, We’re being pinned down by heavy gunfire. I look over at Heimdall and he looks at me and ask “I know we’re kinda in a fucked up mess right now, but you got a candy bar?” And I just look at him like he’s crazy.” Thor says laughing a little bit.

“The next think I know he grabs a lizard and bites it’s head off and starts eating it.” Thor continues Jane has a look of disgust on her face.

“Can we not talk about that before we start eating please? It’s disgusting.” Jane ask 

“Oh right, sorry I just remembered it. I’ll have to tell it to the guys someday they’ll get a kick out of it.” 

When their food arrives all talking stops for a minute while they enjoy their breakfast. Thor ordered 3 hash browns, 4 large pancakes, 5 large waffles, 10 pieces of bacon, 4 eggs scrambled, and a pitcher of orange juice. Jane ordered a hash brown, 2 waffles, and coffee. 

“Loki called this morning.” Thor says breaking to comfortable silence between them.

“Oh, what did you talk about?” 

“He prosecuted a well known arms dealer. Convinced the judge to give the man a life sentence. Apparently, weapons he sold were used in multiple terrorist attacks over the last two years. It’s the biggest case he’s ever worked on.” Thor explains. Loki is his younger adopted brother. 

“That good. He must be happy.” Jane says a happy smile on her face.

“He is. Helping put people like that behind bars has always been his dream. I’m proud of my brother.” Thor says. You can tell even though he and Loki are not brothers by blood he still loves him dearly.

“For awhile there I was afraid for him. The way he was as a teenager, always getting into trouble. I thought I was destined to only see him sitting behind a class window.” Thor says thinking back to those terrible years.

Loki’s parents were murdered in a car jacking when he was 10. The killer got to walk free due to lack of physical evidence, despite there being an eye witness. The defense was able to convince the jury that the eyewitness was not a reliable witness due to his age, and the fact the old man was blind as a bat without his glasses was the deciding factor.

Thor’s parents ,Odin and Frigga, adopted Loki when he was 11 and Thor was 14. It took a while, but eventually Thor got use to having a little brother. He did everything in his power to protect him, and let him know he was loved.

Thor joined the military when he was 19. At the age of 26 he was offered a spot in the Australian special forces. He was one of the best they ever had. He is an explosives expert, and helped destroy multiple terrorist camps with his knowledge. Two years later Jane approached him with an offer to join Shield, and take part in the super solider project. He couldn’t refuse the offer. He’s always been willing to do whatever it takes to protect the innocent people of the world. Innocent people like Taylor Watson. 

The captain told them what Cayman said before he killed him. About how evil never dies. Thor prays that’s not true, but when you’ve seen the things he has its not that hard to believe. He hopes Miss Taylor can find peace someday. Hopes she can find the strength to move on, and not allow Cayman the victory of breaking her. He believes she can. She’s a strong woman. She can do it.

“Okay, I’m full.” Jane says breaking him out of his thoughts.

“You’re full? I ate ten times more than you, and I can still go for more bacon.” Thor says a smile on his face.

“Well that’s because you’re a super soldier.” Jane returns playful. “Look at you then look at me. You’re a semi while I’m just a smart car.”

“And what a beautiful smart car you are.” Thor says leaning over the table to give her a kiss.

“I love you.” Jane whispers after they separate smiling happily.

“I love you too.” Thor replies. His smile matching hers. 

They leave the dinner after paying, and continue on with their morning. Neither having a desire to be anywhere else, but with each other.

 

Sam Wilson ran down the hallway catching up to assistant director Maria Hill. He’s been trying to get her to go out with him for months now, but she always rejects him.

“Hey Maria” Sam says getting beside her matching her step for step.

“Agent Wilson good job on the mission last night.” Hill replies not looking at him.

“Thanks, anyway I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me tonight?” Sam ask hopeful she would accept this time.

“No thanks.” Is the only response he gets.

“Oh come on! What do I have to do to get you to go out with me?”

“Look I’m flattered you like me so much that you refuse to take no for an answer. Which by the way any other woman would report you for harassment. I’m to busy to date. I have a lot of responsibilities to take care of.” Hill explains to him. 

It’s not that she doesn’t like him. It’s far from that she finds him very attractive and funny. But like she said she’s busy.

“Oh and I’m not busy?” Sam ask

“I’m the one that’s on the way to brief agent Coulson’s team on a mission. You’re the one running around here like a chicken with his head cut off.” 

“Well I think you could use a break. There’s more to life than work. You know?”

Maria just stares at him making him a little uncomfortable. They stand in silence facing each other in the middle of the hallway.

“Look one date that’s all I’m asking. We can go out whenever you want to. If you don’t have a good time I’ll leave you alone forever. Deal?” Sam ask praying she says yes.

“Okay, fine. One date. Saturday at 7 we’ll go out to eat. You pick the restaurant.” She says after a long moment of silence.

“Okay deal I’m perfectly fine with that. Saturday at 7.” Sam says with a huge smile on his face.

“Don’t be late. This is your one shot. If you blow it that’s it.” Maria says walking away from him. Heading towards her original destination.

When she turns the corner Sam jumps in the air laughing happily. He’s finally going on a date with the woman of his dreams. He’s never been this happy.

Later on that night the team goes over to Stark tower. They usually go over any time they have down time. The guys go to Tony’s man cave that has video games, an air hockey table, pool table, laser tag room, and a bowling ally. While the women stay on the main floor, and do whatever women do when there’s no men around. Steve made sure to bring the laptop they found in the cabin after the mission last night. They still needed to know who sold Cayman those guns. 

Thor and Sam met Tony Stark , owner of Stark Industries, when they joined Shield. Steve and Bucky meet him, when he offered to give Bucky a new metal prosthetic arm. Clints known him longer than any one in the team, as he’s been with Shield the longest.

Tony has worked with Shield since he took over his fathers company. Howard Stark, Tony’s dad and founder of Stark Industries, helped found Shield after the Second World War. He’s the reason the headquarters is able to be under the North Atlantic Ocean. He provided the technology that allows it to be invisible. Literally invisible. Like invisible woman invisible. All the computers, laptops, and cellphones of shield agents were made by Stark Industries. All untraceable and impossible to hack. 

“Then the next thing I know he grabs a lizard bites it’s head off and starts eating it.” Thor says telling the guys the story he told Jane earlier that day on their date.

“Man that is gold right there. I have to meet this Heimdall guy.” Clint says while laughing.

“Hey guys I have news.” Sam states getting every bodies attention. “I’m going on a date with Maria!” 

“It’s about damn time. I was getting tired of hearing you bitch about it every fucking day.” Bucky says

“Fuck you! You metal arm having son of a bitch.” Sam returns playfully 

“Hey! My ma is not a bitch.”

“How about talking like your from this century. No one says ma anymore.” Sam says back 

As Sam and Bucky continue bantering back and forth Bruce Banner walks in looking over at them confused.

“Science bro! Your here.” Tony exclaims

“Yeah, Betty and I got out of the lab early today. We decided to stop by.” Banner says walking over to him.

“Hey Bruce how you doing?” Steve ask 

“Doing pretty good. Trying to decide what to get Betty for our wedding anniversary Friday.” He answers 

Bruce Banner and Betty Ross met while working on the super soldier project. They were both juniors in college, when Dr. Erskine recruited them. Bruce had already made a name for himself for his research in gamma radiation. They dated for 4 years before getting married. They have both agreed to wait just a little longer to have kids.

“Alright!” Tony exclaims clapping his hands together. “Steve I challenge you to a game of pool.”

“Dude when will you learn to not play cap in pool.” Clint ask. Every time Tony challenges Steve in pool he loses.

Tony walks over putting $100 bill on the table and looks over at Steve. He walks to the table putting his money on it.

“Alright you ready to lose again?” Steve ask with a smile.

In the main room of the tower the women are sitting on the couch drinking wine and talking. 

“So, Betty what are you getting Bruce for your anniversary?” Pepper Potts asks her friend

Pepper Potts is Tony’s wife. They started dating in 2010 and got married 2 years ago. She is the CEO of Stark Industries. 

“I don’t know. I can’t think of anything and it’s driving me crazy.” Betty answers getting stressed just thinking about it.

“What’s his favorite color?” Natasha ask

“Green.”

“Then get green lingerie.” Natasha says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world

“Really that’s not enough.” Betty replies in shock

“He’s a guy Betty it will always be enough.” Natasha says. “Just get green lingerie, and wait for him to get home. When he walks in come out of the bed room wearing it. Trust me he will love it.”

When Natasha looks at the others they’re all looking at her with small smiles on their faces.

“What?” She ask

“Did you just reveal something about you and the captain?” Wanda ask smiling 

“Yeah, So I wear lingerie for him. Hell im pretty sure if I asked him to he’d dress up as a cowboy.” Natasha answers she didn’t care what people thought of her sex life she likes what she likes. Now she can’t get the image of Steve wearing a cowboy hat naked out of her head. Maybe they can do something with whip cream to.

Before anyone can say anything to that Jarvis interrupts them.

“Miss Romanoff Captain Rogers has requested your presence immediately.” Jarvis says

“Alright tell him I’m on my way.” She answers getting up and walking towards the elevator.

When she enters the elevator Jarvis takes her to the lab where they men moved to.

“Alright I’m here what is it?”She says as she enters the lab

“Jarvis just got done tracking the messages on the laptop we got from Cayman’s cabin.” Steve answers

“Pull it up Jarvis.” Tony orders the A.I.

When the holographic picture appears above the table all of them crowd around it trying to get a better look.

“Is that who I think it is?”Steve ask looking at Bucky stunned 

“Yeah, it’s him.” He answers in a cold murderous voice. It catches the other by surprise having never heard him that angry.

“I thought he was dead. How the hell is that son of a bitch alive?” Steve yells voice just as cold as Buckys

“Who is he Captain?” Thor ask curiously. He wants to know who can make those two so angry. The others want to know as well as they don’t recognize the man in the photo.

“The man responsible for me losing my arm.” Bucky answers never taking his eyes off the man in the photo. His entire body shaking with barley controlled rage.


	5. Ghost from the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Sorry this chapter is so short my mind was blank while writing it. Nothing of this story was planned out before hand. I just write whatever comes to mind.

Location: Afghanistan 

Time: 10:00pm

Date: June 6th, 2016 (2 years ago)

 

Captain America lead the Delta force quietly through the village. They were here to take out Johann Schmidt leader of the terrorist cell known as Hydra. His base of operations was in Berlin, but he was here over seeing a money exchange for some guns he sold to Al-Qaeda.

The further they get into the village the more uneasy the team starts to feel. Something isn’t right it’s to quiet. 

“This doesn’t feel right Steve. It’s to quiet out here.”Bucky says his uneasiness creeping into his voice.

“It’s a trap.” They hear from behind them.

When they turn around they see two guns pointed at them. Guns from their own two team members. Their other team member is laying on the ground dead a stab wound in his chest.

“What the hell? Rumlow you fucking bastard.” Steve says both shocked and pissed.

“There is no money exchange is there?” Bucky ask looking at Rumlow and Rollins.

“No there’s not. We made that up.” Jack Rollins answers no emotion on his face or in his voice.

“Time to say goodbye captain. You always did say how much you miss your mom. Well now you can finally be with her again. Hail Hydra!”Brock Rumlow says before he squeezes the trigger shooting Steve in the chest.

Right as the gun goes off, Bucky charges Rumlow tackling him to the ground. Before he can pull his own gun Rollins is there pulling him off of him. Rumlow and Rollins start beating on Bucky. Steve is on the ground bleeding from his chest from the gun shot wound. Adrenaline pumps through him when he sees his best friend, his brother being beaten. He pushes himself up and runs at Rollins knocking him down. Before he can do anything Rumlow kicks him in the chest right on the wound making it bleed even more. Rollins takes all is weapons off of him before beginning to beat on him. 

Rumlow pulls a gun on Bucky ,who was able to get back up, and fires hitting him in the shoulder. Rollins pulls his knife stabbing Steve in the stomach twice. Rumlow fires again this time hitting Bucky right in the chest making him fall to the ground. 

“Let’s get out of here.” Rumlow orders Rollins as they start walking away. Bucky is some how able to get back up to his feet. He charges at them but before he can get to them Rumlow detonates an IED. The explosion comes from Buckys left. He goes flying through the air hitting his head against the ground, before his vision goes black he hears Steves terrified voice yelling his name.

 

Stark Tower Present day 

Bucky is pacing around the lab trying to wrap his head around the fact that Brock Rumlow is alive. Steve is just as confused as him.

When Steve woke up in the hospital three days after, Bucky was in a medically induced coma. Bucky was in the coma for about 2 week. During that time Steve healed up as much as he could, but he wasn’t allowed to go after Rumlow and Rollins. He was honorably discharged from the army.

When Bucky woke up without his left arm he was distraught. They had to amputate it due to severe nerve damage. He would have never been able to use it again. He had gotten word from his former commander that Rumlow was killed in a mission carried out by the navy SEALS, but obviously that was not true.

“So, this Rumlow guy was a former member of Delta force who not only betrayed you both, but also betrayed his country?” Tony ask fully understanding the significance of the situation.

“Yeah, Rumlow was always a sadistic bastard, but I never thought he would do something like that.” He answers

“What I don’t understand is how is he alive? You said he was killed by the SEALS when they dropped a building on him.” Sam says trying to wrap his head around it.

“Well obviously he wasn’t in it. What I want to know is why he would betray the same country he swore to protect?” Thor ask not understanding how someone could do such a thing.

“Money. It’s always for money.” Clint answers angrily

“I don’t care why he did it. I’m going to kill that bastard.” Bucky says still pacing around the lab.

“We need to get this to Fury. He can fiind everything on Rumlow. When we find him we can take him out.” Natasha says 

“It’s bigger than just Rumlow. He’s working for Hydra. They’re the biggest terrorist group in the world, and their numbers grow everyday.” Steve explains. He and Bucky know more about Hydra than anyone. Their entire career in the Delta force was taking out Hydra bases.

“Okay, but we still need to get this to Fury. Like I said he can find everything on Rumlow.” Natasha says 

“Alright, lets go. We’re heading back to HQ.” Steve orders his team.

As they start walking out of the lab Steve looks back and sees Bucky hasn’t moved. He’s staring at the photo of Rumlow with hatred.

“You guys go ahead we’ll catch up.” Steve tells the team.

He walks over to his best friend laying a hand in his shoulder. 

“We’ll get him Buck. When we find him he won’t get away. We will make sure he dies this time.”

“I hate him Steve. When they told me he was dead I was angry. I wanted to be the one to kill him.” Bucky response still looking at the photo

“Well now you can be. Listen Buck you need to clear your head. I can’t have you going into any of these missions blind with rage. That’s how mistakes happen and mistakes get you killed.” 

“Yeah, you’re right. Sorry, it’s just seeing his face again. We need to kill him.”

“You know when I woke up in the hospital I thought you was dead. The last thing I saw before passing out was the explosion. I saw you fly through the air. I thought that was it. That was the end of the line.” Steve says voice cracking with emotion.

“It takes more than just a little IED to take me out punk you know that.” Bucky says 

“When your mom walked into the room and told me you was alive. I’ve never been so happy. Look Buck I know you need this. I know that you need to be the one to kill that son of a bitch. I’m going to help you. You don’t need to do this alone you have a whole team behind you.” Steve says looking at him

“He’s right you know.” They hear Sams voice say behind them. When they turn around the whole teams there.

“We have your back Bucky.”Clint says a little smile on his face.

“We will help you hunt this man down.” Thor tells him

“It’s what family does, and we’re family.” Natasha states with a smile

 

Shield headquarters 

When the team arrives at HQ they immediately go to Fury’s office. When they explain everything to him. He immediately begins to call all of the field agents ordering them to keep an eye out for Rumlow and Rollins.

“Alright that’s about all I can do right now. I’ll have someone trying to find everything we can on these two.” Fury states looking at the team

“Tony’s running facial recognition on all security cameras in all major cities. If he pops up anywhere we’ll know.” Steve informs the director

“Good the faster we can take him out the better.” Fury states “go get some rest I’ll tell you if we get anything. Be ready at all times. We don’t know when or where he’s going to pop up, but when he does you leave immediately.” 

After that the team leaves his office and makes their way to the elevator. When they get off at their floor they all go into their rooms to get some sleep. It’s going to be a busy couple of days.


	6. A game of cat and mouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theres a time jump this chapter nothing big just a week.

Location: Yemen

Time: 3:00pm

Date: April 7th, 2018

 

Brock Rumlow aka crossbones stood beside his partner Jack Rollins watching as the guns and bombs were unloaded from the boat. They have to escort them to a hydra camp that was low on weapons. Rumlow was the head of a hydra unit known as strike. They have orchestrated multiple terror attacks over the past 2 years. Their most recent a mass shooting at a convention held in France. They killed 22 and injured 37. Rumlow thought it was a very successful display of power by hydra leader Johann schmidt aka the Red Skull. Hydra is the most powerful terrorist organization in the world, and they’re only getting more powerful. Their numbers growing daily.

As the last of the boxes are unloaded from the boat. One of the hydra soldiers hits the ground a bullet hole in his head. It catches them all by surprise not having heard the gunshot. That only means one thing.

“Shit! They’re here. Everbody take cover!” Rumlow orders as he runs for cover. 

He hears the other hydra soldiers yelling and returning fire as more drop dead. No one knows where the shots are coming from not being able to even hear them.

He knows who’s here. His strike team has been evading them for the past week now. This is the second time they’ve caught up to them. The Ghost Unit. The super soldiers of Shield. Yeah he knows about them. He’s hydra. Hydra knows everything.

They need to get out of here. You can’t fight people you can’t see. As he looks around he sees even more hydra soldiers have fallen. Rollins is holding his thigh having taken a hit before he could take cover. 

“We need to get out of here! Leave the weapons! Get on the boat now!” He yells over the gun fire. Rollins nods his head in response.

Rumlow is really getting tired of having to run from these people. He may know about Shield and the Ghost Unit, but he doesn’t know who the members are. When he finds out who they are he will rain hell fire and brimstone down upon them.

He doesn’t wast anymore time. He gets up grabs Rollins and gets on one of the speed boats. The other 3 members of his strike team jumping on, before he takes off. He doesn’t think twice about the other hydra soldiers. They can fend for themselves.

The Gost Unit take out the remaining hydra soldiers, before leaving their positions and checking the boxes filled with weapons. Rumlow and his strike team got away, but they’ll catch-up to them again.

“Hey, Captain we got a live one over here.” Hawkeye states standing above the live hydra soldier.

“Get him up.” Captain America orders before walking over to him the rest of the team following behind.

“Where is the camp these weapons are going to?” Winter Soldier ask in a cold tone.

“Fuck you.” The terrorist says as his answer.

“No thanks I’m not into men.” Winter Soldier response in a smartass tone.

“Where are the weapons going to?” Black Widow ask slowly as if she was talking to a child.

When the man still refuses to answer the question Falcon pulls a knife and stabs him in the shoulder. The man screams out in pain.

“You can answer the question now, or I’ll let him keep going until you do.” Captain America says

When he still refuses to answer the question Falcon stabs him through the hand. The man screams out again.

“Just answer the question mate.” Thunder says in a bored tone.

He still refuses getting another stab this time in the gunshot wound in his thigh.

“Okay, there’s a camp in Somah. That where we were taking them. You’ll know it when you see it.” The man finally answers in a pained voice

“How many hydra soldiers are at the camp?” Captain America ask

“15” 

“Thank you for your corporation.” Winter Soldier says

“Kill him.” Captain America orders

Hawkeye pulls his glock 40 squeezing the trigger putting a bullet in the back of the mans head.

“I wanted to do it asshole.” Black Widow says fake disappointment in her voice. Hawkeye just laughs at his best friend.

“You can get the next one.” He answers amusement in his voice.

“So?” Agent Coulson ask as he and his team walk up to them.

“Camp is in Somah. Get the weapons. We’ll take them back to shield after we take out the camp.” Captain America orders. Coulsons team do as they’re told.

The soldiers get into the Jeep they used to get there before driving off heading towards Somah. As they arrive at the camp they all get out guns raised. The only plane they have is going in and killing everyone. So that’s what they do.

Captain America kicks the front door open firing at the first 4 hydra soldiers he sees. Three more come around the corner before being shot by Black Widow. Winter Soldier throws another one through the wall, before he stands over him shooting him in the head. 

In the house beside that one Thunder, Hawkeye, and Falcon open fire on the soldiers they find. Thunder spots one coming down the stairs, and shots him 3 times in the chest. Falcon dodges a knife that was throw at him, before kicking the guy in the leg breaking it. He proceeds to shot him in the head. Hawkeye throws his knife hitting one man in the throat. He brings his gun up shooting 2 more.

After both houses are cleared of all hydra soldiers they search them. Finding 5 laptops and taking the cell phones off the bodies. They meet up outside the houses.

“Thunder plant bombs in both houses then detonate. We don’t want anyone coming back here.” Captain America orders walking to the quinjet that just landed. 

Thunder plants the bombs. When he gets into the quinjet he detonates them blowing both houses to a million pieces.

 

When they get back to HQ they exit the quinjet heading to Fury’s office. When they get there Fury is sitting behind his desk waiting for them. They explain everything that happened in detail making sure to leave nothing out.

“Good job getting the weapons.” Fury says “Take those laptops and cell phones to Stark see what he can get off them.”

“Yes sir.” They all answer

“We need to get this bastard, before he does anything else. We got the information about what he was planning to do in France to late. This has been nothing, but a damn cat and mouse game so far.” Fury says annoyed that they keeping getting so close but can’t take him out. On the plus side they have destroyed multiple hydra bases while chasing Rumlow.

As they walk out of his office Steve takes the laptops and cell phones going to deliver them to Tony. The rest head back to their rooms to get out of their uniformes.

After Natasha gets out of the shower and changes clothes there’s a knock on her door. When she answers it Clint is there. He walks in after she moves out of the way letting him in.

“How are you doing?” Clint ask her with a concerned look on his face.

“Fine, why?” Natasha says confused

“Well we just got back from Yemen. The last time you were there it didn’t exactly go so well.” Clint states 

Natasha was once a black ops operative for the Russian government. She never knew her birth parents. She was taken in by a man named Ivan Petrovich. He was spy for the KGB. He taught her everything she knows. 

Two years ago Natasha was on a mission in Yemen for the Russian government. The mission went south, and she was shoot in the stomach. The team she was with left her for dead. When she was able to contact Ivan he told her she was on her own. She managed to make it into a building, and enter the stair well. She was there for 2 days bleeding out. She was sure she was going to die.

Clint had been sent to kill her. When he found her in the stairwell bleeding out he contemplated leaving her there to die. She looked him in the eye, and he couldn’t do it. She was only 25 at the time. He saw something in her then. He saw the opportunity to help her. When she passed out again he took her to Shield headquarters for medical attention.

When Natasha woke up Nick Fury was standing beside the bed. She tried to get up a move but was to weak. He told her where she was and what happened to her. Then he offered her a position in Shield. She took it. Two weeks later she became a super soldier.

“I’m fine Clint really. Thanks for caring.” Natasha says sincerely

“Of course I care you’re my best friend Tasha. Oh, Cooper and Lila miss their aunt by the way. They have ordered you to come see them and soon. Plus Laura wants you to bring Steve over. She wants to meet him.” Clint says

“Okay I will. Tell the kids aunt nat love them when you talk to them.” Natasha says walking Clint to the door. After she leaves she goes and sits on the couch watching tv and waiting for Steve to come back.

 

Location: Hydra main base camp Berlin, Germany 

Johann Schmidt looked at Brock Rumlow and Jack Rollins curiously. They were some of his best men. The leaders of the hydra strike unit.

“How do you feel?” He ask them

“I feel great. Better than ever.” Rumlow says with a big smile on his face.

“I feel good. Better than I’ve ever felt.” Rollins answers smile matching Rumlows

Johann smiled his plan worked. He looks over at former Shield agent Jasper Sitwell. He’s the one that got the last document from Dr. Erskines lab. A document that has allowed hydra to make their own version of the super soldier serum. The Ghost Unit are no longer the only super soldiers in the world. Soon hydra will have an entire army of them. Then they will be truly unstoppable.


	7. The power of Hydra

Location: Siberia

Time: 11:00pm

Date: April 13, 2018

 

Black Widow spun around shooting a hydra soldier in the chest. She looks around the room at all the bodies littering the floor. Captain America enters the room after killing all the other soldiers upstairs.

“That’s all of them let’s get out here. Get back to headquarters.” He says walking towards the door.

The Ghost Unit has been going around the world for the past few days. They decided to separate into three teams. Captain America with Black Widow, Winter Soldier with Falcon, and Hawkeye with Thunder. They’ve taken out 10 hydra bases over the past few days,and they still have more to go. 

They got the locations off the laptops they took from the base in Yemen. They also found encrypted messages on them, but haven’t been able to decrypt them yet. They’re getting close though.

The whole team has been on edge lately. They all have this feeling of doom. Something big is going on, and they have no idea what it is. All they know is it’s not good. 

As they walk to the quinjet Black Widow detonates the bombs they planted destroying the base. Before they can board the quinjet a gunshot rings out. Captain America is hit in the shoulder. When Black Widow turns around gun raised she is tackled to the ground. Rollins is on top of her. He begins beating. 

Rumlow runs towards the captain throwing a punch. He hits him square in the jaw with all his strength. The captain rights himself returning the hit. Rumlow and Captain America begin to fight matching each other blow for blow.

Black Widow was able to throw Rollins off her and begins to fight him. Matching each other blow for blow.

The captain and her are confused. There’s no way they should be struggling to beat them. Rumlow and Rollins are just as strong as them. Moving just as fast. Widow pulls her knife making a stab at Rollins but he blocks it. 

Rumlow sweeps the captains legs out from under him making him hit the ground hard. 

“Well if it isn’t Steven Grant Rogers. How you doing buddy? It’s been awhile.” Rumlow says

The captain tries to get back to his feet, but rumlow kicks him in the head. He continues kicking him in the ribs with all his strength breaking some. 

Rollins has Widow by her hair dragging her over to them. When he lets go of her he kicks her in the jaw breaking it.

“Hey Jack look who it is. The ole cap is here.” Rumlow says a smirk on his face

“Hey cap you wouldn’t mind if we take your new partner would you? I’m sure the red skull would love a new whore.” Rollins says 

“Black Widow knows all about being one. She was a whore for the russians now look at her. A whore for Shield. Tell me do you fuck all the members of the ghost unit?” Rumlow ask grouching down in front of her.

At the shocked looks on their faces both Rumlow and Rollins laugh.

“Yeah we know about Shield and your little team of super soldiers.” Rumlow states while punching the captain some more

“I’m kinda disappointed really. I thought it would be harder than this to beat you.” Rollins says 

“Your lucky our boss doesn’t want you dead. He wants you alive, so you can witness the power of hydra. Hydra will soon take over, and there is nothing either of you can do to stop us.” Rumlow says in a cold voice and evil look on his face.

Rumlow and Rollins begin to beat on them again with everything they have. They are ruthless. Bringing their fist down on them with all their strength. Kicking them making sure to break ribs. Rollins pulls his pistol and starts pistol whipping Widow in the head repeatedly. Rumlow does the same to the captain.

When they stop Captain America and Black Widow are a bloody mess. The snow around them colored red with their blood. Both are still conscious but barley.

“Hail Hydra!” They say looking at the beaten and broken bodies of their enemies. They walk over to the car they used and both take out bazookas firing them at the quinjet destroying it.

 

Location: Shield headquarters 

Nick Fury sits in his office with Maria Hill and the rest of the Ghost Unit waiting for Captain America and Black Widow to return. 

“They should be back by now. What the hell is taking so damn long?” Fury says getting pissed.

“Something’s wrong. I can feel it.” Bucky says worry in his voice.

Before anyone can say anything Tony burst through the door with wide eyes breathing heavily.

“We have a huge problem. I just decrypted all the messages on the laptops.” Tony begins

“What did you find?” Hill ask

“Who’s jasper Sitwell?” He ask instead of answering

“He’s a former agent of shield. Left two years ago to take a position in Homeland security.” Fury informs him

“Well that was a load of bullshit. He works for hydra.” Tony states to the shock of Fury and Hill.

“Are you sure?” Hill ask not wanting to believe it

“Yes I’m sure. But that’s not the biggest problem. Sitwell before he left Shield took a document from Dr. Erskine. He gave it to hydra. The document revealed some of the ingredients in the super serum.” Tony says finally revealing what has him so worked up.

“Hydra is planning to create an entire army of super soldiers. Their head scientists is Dr. Arnim Zola. He’s leading the project. They plan to recreate the serum and make an army. When they do they will attack.” Tony continues pulling up the messages.

“Apparently they have people inside every government, intelligence agency, and military on earth. The messages don’t reveal any names though, so that is fucking unfortunate. That’s all the messages said. Nothing else after that. If you have found any more laptops I can take a look at them and see if I can find anything else.” Tony says breathless from talking so much.

Nobody says anything for a while to frozen in shock. They are all trying to wrap their heads around what they just learned. They knew hydra was powerful, but not this powerful. To have people in every government in the world is insane. 

“I want all agents on this immediately. No teams go on any missions that don’t have to do with hydra. Tony you lead the tech department. Hack into every government agency on the planet. I don’t give a damn what country it’s in. Find out who hydra has planted there. We’ll take them out you give the names.” Fury orders “and somebody find Captain America and Black Widow.”

Before anyone can move an alarm on Fury’s computer goes off.

“It’s a distress signal. It coming from Siberia.” Maria says 

“That’s where Steve and Natasha went.” Thor says concern in his voice

“Hawkeye and Winter Soldier go get them and bring them back.” Fury order. They nod their head running out the door to go and save their best friends.

“Find Jasper Sitwell and bring him to me. That son of a bitch is going to pay for what he did.” He orders Falcon and Thunder.

They can’t let hydra succeed. They have to stop them before it’s to late. Hydra may be planning to creat an army of super soldiers, but Fury knows that’s not all they have planned. The Red Skull is an evil bastard who wants to watch the world burn, then build it in his image.

Fury will die before he allows hydra to destroy the world. It Shields job to protect innocent people and thats exactly what they’re going to do. No matter the cost.


	8. Beginning of the end

Location: Socotra, Yemen

 

The Red Skull looked around the massive table studying the men around him. The men who followed him, and was loyal to hydra. The men who wanted to destroy, and reshape the world in hydras’ image. They were powerful men. Some of them had control of military bases and navy vessels. Some were the higher ups in intelligence agency’s. 

Hydra was almost ready. The super soldier army was taking longer to be built than the red skull would like, but he’s willing to wait a little longer if necessary. A little. 

“How close is Zola to completing the army?” One man at the table ask

“Almost.” Is the red skulls answer

“Well he needs to hurry up. I’m tired of waiting around and doing nothing.” Another man says

“He will get it done.” Red Skull replies confidently 

“Are you even sure he can do it?” Vice President Rodriguez of the US ask

“Are you questioning my judgment?” He ask in a deadly tone

“N-no sir.” Rodriguez replies 

“You better not be. I have killed for far less. Remember that.”

“I w-will s-sir.” Rodriguez says terrified 

“When the army is complete I will send out the order. I want air-strikes carried out on all major cities. I want the nerve agents to be released after. Navy bases to be destroyed. Air crafts that are not working with us as well.” The Red Skull orders

“No country will be able to stand against us! Hydra will rise, and destroy those who are weak! We will burn the world! Those who choose to stand against us will die! When the dust settles hydra will be the only ones standing!” The Red Skull exclaims getting his army riled up

Hail Hydra!” Everyone in the room yells out at the same time

 

Location: Shield headquarters 

Director Nick Fury stood in front of Jasper Sitwell staring at him with emotionless eyes. Even though he didn’t show it Fury was pissed. He started the super soldier project to protect innocent people, and now it was being used by the most evil organization to destroy. All because of the man sitting in front of him. 

“You can either tell me the truth willingly, or I can force it out of you.” Fury tells him voice void of all emotion.

“What do you want to know?” Sitwell ask not allowing how he feels inside into his tone

“When did you start working for hydra?” 

“Awhile back.”

“Why?”

“Why else? Money.”

“What are they planning with the super soldier army?” 

Sitwell doesn’t answer

“Tell me.” Fury demands

“To kill people.” Sitwell vaguely answers

“What else?” 

“I’m not telling any more than that. I don’t care if you torture me.” He states

Fury chuckles a little at that. He doesn’t plan on torturing him at all.

“Bring it in.” Fury says to the person behind the two way mirror 

When the door opens Bruce Banner walks in with a syringe. 

“What is that?” Sitwell ask nervously 

“Truth serum.” Banner answers

As Bruce walks closer to Sitwell he gets up to run. When he runs into the hall way he’s punched in the face by Maria Hill.

“That was stupid.” She tells him

She pulls him to his feet taking him back inside the room. Throws him back into the chair, and cuffs him to the table.

Bruce walks over to him and injects the serum into a vain in his forearm.

“Give it a few minutes. It’ll be in his system for atleast 24 hours so you have plenty of time to get the answers you need.” He says looking at Fury before walking out.

 

Steve Rogers walks in to the room Natasha was in seeing her Changed into clean clothes. After Bucky and Clint found them unconscious they immediately loaded them into the quinjet. When they reached Shield headquarters they were rushed to medical for treatment. They had to stay over night for observation, but thanks to the serum they healed from their injuries quickly. They were being released today.

“Hey ready to go?” He ask

“Yeah lets go.” She answers

As they walk out they’re meet with Clint. He informs them of everything that has happened.

“So hydra is making an army of super soldiers?” Natasha ask uneasily 

“Yeah, Fury has Jasper Sitwell in interrogation right now trying to get answers.” Clint informs them

“Hopefully he’ll give some answers.” Steve says

“He will. Fury had Banner inject him with truth serum.” Clint says

They continue to the elevator pressing the button that will take them to the interrogation room.

 

“I want the names of every government official working for hydra. The names of everyone they intend to make super soldiers, and the locations of every hydra base we haven’t destroyed yet.” Fury demand in an authoritative tone.

“Vice President Rodriguez is one.” Sitwell reveals before he starts listing all the others

“Find them. Send the agents closest to their locations to eliminate them. We can’t wast time getting others there.” Fury orders Hill. She nods her head leaving to do as told.

“Now locations of the camps.” Fury demands

“You took out most of them. There’s only 15 left.” Sitwell says

“I didn’t ask you how many are left. I want the location of them all. Now!” He yells into sitwells face losing his temper for a second.

After Sitwell reveals the locations to the remaining camps the Ghost Unit gear up to go destroy them.  
Agent Coulson and his team going to get the ones they can’t to save time.

“Who are they turning to super soldiers?” Fury ask

“The only ones I know about are Rumlow and Rollins. I don’t know who they picked.” Sitwell claims

“What else is Red Skull planning?” 

“I don’t know there was supposed to be a meeting today. He was going to reveal his plan there.”

“Where’s the meeting?” Fury ask urgently

“Socotra, Yemen it’s probably over by now. Nobody of importance will be there.” 

“Where is Zola creating the serum?”

“Berlin the main hydra base.” Sitwell answers

“When is Red Skull planning to attack?” Fury answers

“Whenever the serum is ready. Zola was having trouble trying to get the subjects body to accept it. All of them have died so far. I don’t know if he’s completed it yet.” 

“Rumlow and Rollins are super soldiers so obviously he has completed it.” Maria says confused

“They are the only ones who survived the injection. Zola doesn’t know why. He’s been trying to figure it out. Last time I heard he was close, but I don’t know”

“Keep him company.” Fury tells Maria as he walks out of the room.

He pulls his phone out and calls his team ordering them to go to the camp in Socotra. He knows Sitwell is on truth serum, but he doesn’t want to take any chances.

Maria walks out of the room showing him a news headline

VICE PRESIDENT RODRIGUEZ ASSASSINATED AFTER DEBOARDING AIR FORCE TWO

“Good, keep watching for more.” Fury tells her

 

The Ghost Unit arrive at the hydra camp in Socotra and immediately start to clear out all the hydra soldiers. Afterwards they begin searching for anything important. They find nothing.

“Damnit! There has to be something here.” The captain says frustration in his voice.

“We can’t stay here any longer. We need to go take out the other camps.” Winter Soldier says 

“Fury just called. Agent 13 just took out Vice President Rodriguez.” Black Widow informs them 

“That’s good. Hopefully we can take all of them out, before they can do whatever they’re planning to.” Thunder says

“Alright let’s go. We still have to destroy the rest of the camps.” Captain America says walking back to the quinjet

 

Shield headquarters 

“Did you tell me everything you know?” Fury ask Sitwell 

“Yes, I can’t lie remember.” Sitwell answers sweating profusely due to the truth serum

“Good.” Fury says before taking out his gun and shooting Sitwell in the head.

“Get rid of this piece of shit.” He orders Hill before walking out.

As he walking down the hallway Sharon Carter appears beside him.

“Mockingbird took out senator Stern about 5 minutes ago sir.” She informs him

“Good, what does the CIA think of this?” Fury ask her as he continues walking towards his office.

“They are going crazy. They think it’s a terrorist cell doing it. They’re all running around like chickens with their heads cut off. So is the FBI and Secret Service.” She says 

Sharon Carter is the great niece of Shield founder Peggy Carter. She is undercover in the CIA. She feeds information to Shield about anything the CIA is keeping an eye on.

“We need to go faster. I don’t know when hydra is planning to attack, but according to Sitwell it’ll be soon. I’ll call the Ghost Unit tell them to take out hydras main base in Berlin then go from there.” Fury tells her entering his office. 

It’s time to hit hydra where it hurts. He will not give them the chance to carry out their plan. It’s time to destroy hydra once and for all.


	9. Operation Destroy Hydra part 1

Location: Berlin

The Red Skull was pissed. That was the only way to describe his mood at the moment. Five of the government officials that was loyal to hydra have been assassinated. Not to mention he hasn’t seen Jasper Sitwell at all. He knows Shield is behind all of this. His plan is starting to fall apart, but he’s willing to do anything to make sure hydra rules the world.

Hydra has been in his family ever since it’s formation. His grandfather started it after World War 2. He built it in hopes of one day returning the nazis to power, but over time they’re objective changed. Johann doesn’t care about the nazi ways, or anything they believed in. He just wants all the power in the world. He intends to get it.

Dr. Zola walks into the room with a smile on his face.

“I have created more super soldiers.” He inform the Red Skull

“How many?”

“Four.”

“Only four?”

“It’s a miracle their bodies accepted it in the first place. We have 6 of them now. If the Ghost Unit can take out an entire military, our soldiers can as well.” 

“But can they defeat the Ghost Unit?”  
Red Skull ask

“Rumlow and Rollins defeated the two you sent them after with no problem.” Zola reminds him

“They had the advantage of surprise on their side. Now that they know we have super soldiers they won’t be as easy to defeat.” Red Skull tells him “So I ask again. Can they defeat the Ghost Unit?” 

Before Zola can answer an explosion goes off shaking the entire camp. 

“It looks like we’re about to find out.” Zola says

 

The Ghost Unit storm the camp taking out hydra soldiers left and right. After they got the call from Fury they immediately went to Berlin. They’re going to destroy hydra once and for all.

“Find Rumlow, Rollins, and Schmidt. Kill on sight don’t wast any time.” Captain America orders his team

As they entire the main building they come face to face with Rumlow and Rollins. They have five other people behind them. 

“Round 3 cap.” Rumlow says before charging him.

Before he can reach him Winter Soldier tackles him to the ground. That makes the other super soldier charge as well. It’s the Ghost Unit vs the hydra super soldiers. 

Captain America begins to fight with Rollins. Rollins throws a punch but he blocks it, and kicks him in the side of the knee. The blow makes Rollins lose his balance just a little, but it’s long enough for the captain to gain the upper hand. He begins to hit Rollins with all his power. Rollins is able to block some of them. 

Black Widow wraps her legs around one soldiers head and begins squeezing with all her strength. The soldier slams her down onto the floor, but she refuses to release her hold. He does it again this time with more power. She still refuses. The soldier swings her around slamming her into a support beam. Black Widow yells out in pain as her ribs hit the beam hard. She releases her grip on him allowing him to gain the upper hand. It only last for a little bit seeing as she is more experienced than him. Black Widow pulls one of her knives stabbing the soldier in the stomach. She doesn’t stop. She continues stabbing him 10 more times. As the soldier falls to the ground struggling for breath she raises her gun shooting him in the head. One down.

Thunder slams the soldier he’s fighting through a table. As he advances forward the soldier kicks him in the chest making him lose his balance. The soldier gets up and tackles him to the ground punching him in the face repeatedly. Thunder throws him off getting up and kicking him in the head. He raises his gun to kill him, but the soldier sweeps his legs out from under him. As Thunder hit the ground the soldier pulls his knife throwing himself on top of him. Thunder catches the knife before it can be driven into his chest. He wraps his legs around his enemies waist flipping them so he’s on top of him now. Thunder turns the knife down towards the soldier, and with all his strength drives it into his chest stabbing him in the heart. Two down. 

Hawkeye hits the soldier with a spinning back fist making him stumble. The soldier rights himself throwing his knife at Hawkeye, but he dodges it. Hawkeye runs forward jumping in the air and performing a spinning roundhouse kick hitting the soldier in the chest. Hawkeye grabs his arm breaking it. Forcing him on his knees he pulls his knife ready to slitting the soldiers throat. Three down. As he looks up he sees the Red Skull running on to the stairs leading to the roof.

“Captain! Red Skulls running!” He yells

Captain America who just broke Rollins neck looks up. Four down.

“Find Zola and destroy any serum he’s created! I’ll go after him.” He tells them before running afte Red Skull

Falcon pin the soldier to the floor pulling his gun before shooting him in the head. Five down.

Captain America chases after the Red Skull. He can’t let him get away. This may be their only chance to destroy hydra once and for all. The Red Skull will die today and hydra will go with him.


	10. Operation Destroy Hydra part 2 ending

Location: Berlin

 

The Winter Soldier has been dreaming of this day for two years. For two years he has been filled with a rage he’s never felt before. He has gone over in his head how he was going to kill Brock Rumlow, but was never satisfied with it. Now he has him laying bloody and beaten in front of him. Broken. Just like he left him and Steve in Afghanistan two years ago. He can feel a weight being lifted from his shoulders as he pulls his gun. He points it right at Rumlows head. Before he squeezes the trigger to end his life he pauses. He wants Rumlow to know who will be the death him. He wants him to look him in the eye.

He pulls his mask off and throws it to the ground. Rumlow looks at him with shock in his eyes.

“Barnes. You mother fucker.” Rumlow says laughing a little.

“Wasn’t expecting me huh?” 

“I should’ve known you were alive. Rogers would have come after me if you had died that night.” 

“It’s over Rumlow. Rollins is dead. The hydra super soldiers are dead. Red Skull will be soon. So will you. Hydra dies tonight.” Winter Soldier squeezes the trigger. 

After killing Rumlow he makes his way to meet the others to destroy any other remains of the serum.

When Captain America makes it to the roof he sees Red Skull getting onto a helicopter. As it begins to take off, he runs jumping off the ledge and landing in it. Red Skull pulls his gun firing hitting him in the arm. Captain America grabs the gun from his hand throwing it out of the helicopter.

Red Skull lunges at him taking him to the ground and begins beating on him. 

“Give the order! Now!” He yells to the pilot 

The pilot pulls out a cellphone pressing a button. Captain America manages to get back up and kicks him in the chest. When Red Skull rights himself he tackles the captain out of the helicopter. They both start falling through the air, towards the Spree river.

 

When the rest of the team make it to the lab Dr. Zola is there. He’s sitting at his desk waiting for them.

“I was wondering when you would show up.” He says

“You know people usually run when they know someone’s coming to kill them.” Falcon states 

“And have you hunt me down like some animal? No thanks. I have dedicated my life to hydra. I will gladly die with it. I only have one question. As you know I was trying to recreate the super soldier serum. Obviously since you all are still alive, I failed. I got close, but was never able to truly replicate it. So my question is, what’s the secret to the serum?” Zola ask. If he’s going to die he wants the answer to his one and only failure.

“We don’t know.” Black Widow states truthfully.

“All we know is when it was injected into us it became one with our DNA.” Thunder tells him.

“Basically we are the serum.” Hawkeye says

“Dr. Erskine is truly a genius.” Zola says more to himself than anyone else.

Dr. Zola pulls a gun from out of his desk and puts it to his head.

“Farewell Ghost Unit. I hope the evil of the world destroys you, and you never know peace.” Zola says before squeezing the trigger.

 

The F-15 eagle fighter jet flew through the sky heading towards New York. Another one was heading towards Boston. Twenty fighter jets from all over the world would soon rain hell down on the major cities. In America they will bomb New York City, Boston, Chicago, Detroit, Los Angeles, and San Francisco.

Paris would be next. Then Dublin, Ireland. After that comes Rome, Italy. The others will go to Tokyo, London, Mexico City, Madrid, Moscow, Toronto, and finally Honolulu.

Hundreds of thousands of people will be dead by the end of the night.

 

Nick Fury was pacing around his office. He would never admit it, but he was terrified. They knew the order had been given to start the attack, but didn’t know what the attack was going to be. Black Widow had called and informed him of what happened at the hydra base camp in Berlin. He hadn’t heard from Captain America yet, but he knew he had gone after the Red Skull to stop him from getting away. The rest of the Ghost Unit has already destroyed the base and was going to find their captain and help him out. 

He was broke out of his thoughts when the door to his office burst open with Tony Stark and Maria Hill running in. 

“We know what the attack is!” They say at the same time.

“Hydra is sending fighter jets all over the world to bomb major cities.” Tony tells him

“I want all quinjets in the air now. They shoot down every fighter jet hydra sends.” Fury orders.

“I might be able help them do it faster.” Tony says

“How?” Hill ask him

“I’ve been working on something. I call it the Ironman suit. I have 5 done already.”

“Send them.” Fury tells him getting a nod in response.

Captain America drags himself out of the water. When he gets to the bank he tries to stand but is kicked in the side by Red Skull. When he tries to kick him again the captain catches his leg. He stands up and drives his elbow in Red Skulls knee. He hears it crack just a bit. The Red Skull stumbles back screaming out in pain. Captain America runs foreword kicking him in the chest. As the captain pulls his knife ready to end it the helicopter comes back opening fire at him. He jumps out of the way just in time.

The helicopter doesn’t slow in its attack. The captain runs dodging the bullets that rain down towards him. Before the helicopter can continue its assault the pilot is shot in the head. The helicopter does a tail spin crashing into the river.

The rest of the Ghost Unit make their way toward the captain. Ready to help him end the Red Skull.

“Looks like we got here just in time.” Falcon says

“I had it handled.” The captain responds

“Sure you did.” Thunder replies 

They all walk over to Red Skull. He looks at them with hatred in his eyes. Hydra might be dead, but with the attack about to happen , and the ones it’s done over the years, it will be remembered for all time.

“Hydra will live forever. No matter what you do.” He tells them

“No. Hydra is dead, and it will stay that way.” Captain America responds. Red Skull laughs at that.

“Evil is all ways remembered. Adolf Hitler, Joseph Stalin, Osama bin Laden all seen as evil. Even sireal killers like Jack the Ripper, Ted Bundy, Jeffery Dahmur, and John Wayne Gacy are remembered. If the world hates evil so much, why does it make them immortal?” He ask. He doesn’t get an answer to his question.

“Its because people are fascinated by them. They may care about the victims at first, but over time they will be forgotten. While the ones who committed the act of evil is remembered for all time.” He continues. The Ghost Unit can’t say anything to that.

“Just like I will. Just like hydra will. We will be made immortal by the very people who hate us. Those pathetic enough to believe in world peace are the ones who allow evil to live on. They refuse to see the world for what it truly is. Every ocean, pond, lake, and river has had the blood of people flow through it. Every inch of land has had blood spilled on it. That is the world. It always has been and always will be. Evil.” The Red Skull bites into a cyanide pill killing himself. If he was going to die it would be he who does it.

 

QuickSilver flew the quinjet chasing after one of the fighter jets. He has to shoot it from the sky before it reaches Honolulu. He fires at it but barley misses. A repolser beam comes from out of nowhere, and hits one of the fighter jets engines. The jet falls from the sky landing in the North Pacific Ocean.

One of the Ironman suits that Tony made was giving chase of another jet heading towards Los Angeles. The suit manages to get in front of the jet shooting its repolsers into the front window. One of them hit the pilot making him lose control of the jet and flying it into the ocean.

Shield agent Daisy Johnson is chasing a jet towards San Francisco. They’re only about a mile from the beach. She has to destroy it before it reaches the beach. She has to take a risk. She fires a long rang missal at it. It hits its target making the jet explode in midair.

A fighter get flys over Chicago opening fire. Bullets rain down on the unsuspecting citizens catching them by surprise. Another fighter jet follows behind it firing missals into buildings and the streets. Multiple people are hit. One of the missals hit a coffee shop killing everybody inside. The first jet comes back for a second attack opening fire at those running for cover. 35 people fall to the ground dead.

Another fighter jet in Paris opens fire in the busy street. Shooting down about 30 people. Another jet comes behind it firing into the crowd again. Another 40 fall. An Ironman suit appears shooting at the jets making them have to turn away from the crowd to dodge the repolsers. As they fly away a quinjet appears in front of them shooting one down. The people in the street run trying to get away from the jet falling towards them.

Another jet flies over Tokyo releasing nerve agents into the city. While 3 others do the same in Moscow, London, Rome, and Madrid. Thousands of people lose their lives.

 

After 2 hours of battling the fighter jets its finally over. The countries that was being attacked sent other jets to fight those of hydra. It was a victory, but it was bittersweet. Hydra was destroyed at last, but it’s estimated that about 85,000 people around the world was killed.

Questions are being asked. Demands are being made. People are mourning the lost of life. For awhile the whole world has come together as people. As human beings. People of different races, religions, gender, and sexuality are there for each other. Other countries are offering aid to the ones that came under attack. For awhile there is no hate. No differences. Just people doing what we all are supposed to do. Love one another. Accept others that are different than us. For awhile the whole planet becomes what we are truly supposed to be. One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that’s the end of the story people. I hope you enjoyed reading it. I know it may feel a little rushed, but I was running out of ideas. I want to thank everyone who took the time to read it. Thank you to those who left kudos as well. I’m thinking of making a sequel, but I don’t know yet. I have an idea for another story. It’s not an avengers story so sorry about that. If your a fan of The Originals watch for that one. Well once again thank you for reading and leaving kudos. I will return shortly.


End file.
